facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Federal Republic of Patagonia
The Federal Republic of Patagonia ("República Federal de la Patagonia" in spanish and also called "República de la Patagonia") is a sovereign state organized as a Federal Republic with a presidential organization, located at the southern border of South America. It is divided in 46 territorial organizations called "Districts" each with a sole Governor, chosen by popular election, a Regional Parliament, formed by a number of representatives, and a Regional Court, formed by local judges, designated by the Consul and aprooved by both the Supreme Court and the Governor. History Patagonia is formed from the process pulled forward by West Patagonia, the nation that once occupied most of it´s area, to unify the patagonic peoples. The concept of Patagonia was always difuse and it evolved to the consideration of the earth and water element in the same enviroment, by the manifestations of Ice, Sea, Lakes, Rivers and even Rain. The presence of water in relationship with earth was considered escential during the times of Aberolia, the first propper Patagonian State, wich controlled most of what was later West Patagonia, it was part of the religion considering the Ice Fields and the Rivers that descended from them, being considered gods in the earth, or tracks for the gods to follow every day. During the existance of West Patagonia, the concept entered in a crisis, however, West Patagonia held a stronger interest in the channels and the closer seas. This was evident in the organization of the army being everytime considered more the sea force and the expantion into the terraformed islands in the Pacific Ocean. Later the concept started to include the eastern areas, forcing West Patagonia to dominate East Patagonia. In that moment the concept of a unified Patagonia was borned. For years, West Patagonia held the protectorates in the east, always trying to give them a part in the Republic. Once Martín Beckdorf came into power for second time, the road for the unification was ready after the elections organized by Osorio´s Government, wich allowed the Protectorates to vote. After a series of negociations with Alterra, the Treaty of Stanley gave West Patagonia rights over the Magellan Strait, the Tierra del Fuego Island and the lands to the north (Chile). The Unification Process started with a series of treaties being arranged with local leaders out of the frontiers of West Patagonia and the Protectorates. On April 14th of 12th a.R. the West Patagonian Federal Republic was dissolved into the Patagonian Federal Republic. With it, some tribes outside it´s borders became hostiles, starting military operations against each one of them separatly. Meanwhile, the West Patagonian Military Forces advanced towards Chile, and were changed into the Patagonian Armed Forces. The Pocess ended with a partially victorious Patagonia, that unified, managed to occupy the eastern Patagonian Territories, Tierra del Fuego, and establish protectorates in Araucanía and Antofagasta. These protectorates would be released within a year, leading to the current political division of the Southern Cone. After the Process, the Second Patagonian Civil War took place, due to the apparent weakness of Consul Martín Beckdorf in controlling the parties. the War changed the power structure of politics in Patagonia to this date. Territory Patagonia is located in the southernmost area of South America, including the islands north of Cape Horn and the Diego Ramirez Islands. it also includes the artificially manufactured islands of Karasev, Libertad and Otaegui Archipielago, located in the south-east pacific. It`s boundaries are; to the north, the San Carlos River, starting in the Pacific Ocean (Manquemapu area), the Las Nalcas Stream (La Plata River) towards Balmaceda, Following the many water courses to Frutillar (150 metres north of the main West-East avenue), The Llanquihue Lake on a straight line between Frutillar and Las Cascadas Bay (eastern side of the lake, right south west-west of the osorno Volcanoe), the osorno creek (conecting the previous point and the summit), the Osorno Volcano, Desolación Passage (south east-east of the Osorno), The southernmost edge of La Picadas Mount, the north eastern ridge of La Picadas Mount, the mountain pass between the Puntiagudo Volcano and the La Picadas Mount, The Puntiagudo Volcano, the north eastern side of the Los Quetros Lagoon, the ridge east of the Los Quetros Lagoon, El Borracho Mount, El Borracho Mountain Range, the western edge of the Rio Negro Valley, The Mountains north of the Ortiz Basualdo Lake, The Nahuel Huapi Lake (Blest Arm), a stright line from the previous coastal point to the mid point between the Bles Arm, the Tristeza Arm, and the Tacul Lookout, Straight Line between the last popint and the midpoint between Tacul Lookout (or village) and the Victoria Island, Staight Line between the last point and the midpoint between the northernmost cape of San pedro Peninsula and Puerto Huemul, the equally-distant line between the southern shore and the northern shore from the last point to the east, The Limay River, the Alicura Lake, with an equally-distant line between the north western and the south eastern shores, the Piedra de aguila Lake, on equally-distant lines between the northern and the southern coasts, the Limay River, the Pichi Picun Leufu Lake on equally-distant lines between the northern and the southern coasts, the Limay River, the Ezeqiel Ramos Mejía Lake on equally-distant lines between the northern and the southern coasts and including the north side of the southernmost bay, the Limay River, the Negro River, including the northern side of the flatlands around it, not including these and the southern side of the flatlands around the river between Villa Regina and Choele Choel, including Luis Beltran, Rio Negro including the flatlands north of it from Negro Muerto to general Conesa, Rio negro, the atlantic Ocean. To the East: '''the Atlantic Ocean. '''To the South: The drake passage, including the Diego Ramirez Island and the islands around the American Mainland. '''To the West: '''The Pacific Ocean, including the islands around the American Mainland. State Patagonia is a federal republic divided in 27 Provinces, each divided in Regions, each with one representative for the National Assembly, making for 127 seats in the body. The provinces have local Governments, Legislature and security bodies, but the judiciary falls upon National Courts, with jurisdiction all over the territory of the Republic. Governors are chose every 4 years by popular and universal elections. The State is lead by the Consul, who must seek for the safety of the Nation, its representation worldwide, and the leading of the State Mechanism, as well for the Armed Forces. The Armed Forces answer to the Consul through Civil Representatives, which are known as "Masters" (Os Sails, for the Navy, of Wings, for the Air Force, of Swords, for the Army). The Space Force answers directly to the Consul. The Consul is elected every two years through National-wide popular votation. Just as for the Governors, the Consul is elected by the votes of every Patagonian or at least 10 year old resident who is above 18 years old and has not been sentenced to any penalty over 3 years and one day of privation of freedom of movement. In the case of non-human species, there is an Alien Civil Statute which determines the minimum age prerequisit for vote in the case of each sentient non-human specie. The Republic is ruled by the Constitution of the Federal Republic of Patagonia, which was aprooved on October 16th of 12 a.R. (12 NE). The Constitution is highly influenced by the Monsian Doctrine, and in its introduction recognizes a series of barriers that historically affected West Patagonia, such as multi-culturing and religious fanatism. Its first Article recognizes the equality of all people at birth. The judiciary has an High Court, lead by the Praetor Maximus. It is the most important justice Body, and not only sees for the appeals against the sentences and calls of lesser courts (Ordinary Courts, Appeal Courts), but also can be asked to descide on the Constitutional legality of State Acts. Patagonia is a Multi-Party Democracy. As such, four main parties hold the upper hand: The Monsian Patagonic Front, the Conservative Party, the Partido Por La Libertad, the Nationalist Party. The parties have been involved in recent power struggles, and the Nationalist Party was forced to change drastically, while the Socialist Party ceased to exist, and most of its members turned to the PPL. The monsian Front has weakened after the death of Martín Beckdorf, and was forced to ally with the Conservative Party in order to take Walter Martinez to the Consularship.